Different Types of Warmth
by Apple Addiction
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, various genres, various pairings. Mostly SasuNaru though. Mostly yaoi, shounen ai.
1. A Different Type of Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I stand firm in my belief that Naruto belongs to Sasuke. Period.

* * *

**A Different Type of Warmth**

_by Apple Addiction_

* * *

The same touch ghosting over his skin. The same eyes gazing at him, holding the same kind of love. The same passion clouds the three spinning commas. The same voice whispering endearments into his ears. The same movements above him, _inside_ of him, hitting that same spot over and over, making him dizzy with pleasure.

Just that the feeling is different. Just that whatever **_he_** is feeling, it is not reciprocated. Just that his heart doesn't have the room for another.

The same embrace.

A different type of warmth.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to compare the difference.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

This is really really different from what I usual write, that is, humour. Well, I suppose there is a first time for everything. I think this is a bit weird though.


	2. Listen to Me

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

* * *

**Listen to Me  
**_by Apple Addiction_

* * *

"Sa-Sasuke..." 

"Hm...?"

"We... We shouldn't be doing this..."

"...this?"

"We're both... boys."

"Hn."

"We're... only fifteen."

"Hn."

"We... are teammates."

"Hn."

"Ka-kakashi sensei and Saku-ra chan are... just... next door."

"Hn."

"Dammit Sasuke! Li -_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_- sten to me!"

"Pass the lube."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I really enjoyed writing this drabble. Hope you enjoyed reading it as well. 


	3. Almost 360 Degrees

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** NejiNaru

**Words:** 211

**Summary:** There some things even the byakugan cannot see.

**

* * *

**

**Almost 360 Degrees  
**_by Apple Addiction_

* * *

Neji smiled as he thought about a radiant and sunny smile, breaking the ice on his normally stoic face. There are some things even the byakugan cannot see, like fate. That, Neji had found out during the Chuunin examinations.

When he first heard Naruto's bold declarations at the start of the Chuunin exams, he dismissed him as another loud-mouth idiot. When he saw him pointing a bloody fist at him after the fight with Hinata, he had deepened his belief about his idiocy.

When they stood on opposite sides during the final round, Neji was a little miffed about fighting such a weakling. However, the impossible happened. The supposed idiot actually defeated him, the undisputable Hyuuga genius. Then, lying on the hard ground, watching the blue sky smiling brightly at him, he realized that fate had a way of twisting things.

Now, his smile stiffened as he regarded the thing in front of him. Hesitating only for a moment, he said, "Byakugan!"

There was this roundish thing emitting suspicious black smoke.

So… he had failed… again…

…Dead silence…

"ARGH! THIS IS THE TENTH TIME! HOW THE F------ HELL DO YOU BAKE THIS F------ CAKE!"

There are some things even the byakugan cannot see, like fate… and how to bake a cake.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I love Neji, don't you? Please review. 


	4. Peaceful Invasion

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru  
**Words:** 305  
**Summary:** Things were appearing in Naruto's house and he can't seem to figure out why.

* * *

**Peaceful Invasion  
**_by Apple Addiction_

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at his bathroom.

Finally, "Sasuke!" he called, "Is there a reason why there's an extra toothbrush and towel in my bathroom?"

"No." Came the surly reply from the kitchen. Naruto scratched his chin sceptically but left it at that. The aroma floating from the kitchen was already causing riots in his stomach.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he glanced down at his ramen, which was in a china bowl that was not his.

Recently, a lot of things that were not his were steadily appearing inside his house. Like the extra futon and blanket inside his bedroom, the extra utensils that popped up in the kitchen and most recently, the addition of the extra toothbrush and towel in the bathroom. Not to mention the extra groceries and most noticeably, the increase in the amount of vegetables.

It seemed that ever since _that_ night, when Sasuke had gotten drunk and decided to sleep over at his house, the foreign things had started turning up.

It was all very strange.

Naruto looked up from his bowl as Sasuke pulled out a chair from across him.

"Sasuke," he started casually, "why are you always at my house?"

Sasuke paused in reaching for the milk. Then he scowled. "Why are you complaining? You have free breakfast every morning."

"Well," Naruto said, slightly exasperated, "it's not that I'm _complaining_, but don't you need to go back home?"

"For what?"

Good question. There was something wrong with Sasuke's logic but Naruto can't seem to figure out what.

Finally, he sighed. "You're not going to go away, are you?"

"No."

"You are going to move everything else in here, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Somehow, Naruto wasn't surprised when he opened his closet and found an extra stack of clothes that were not his the next day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas everyone! 


	5. The Art

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru  
**Words:** 202  
**Summary:** Naruto attempts to draw yaoi!

**The Art  
**_by Apple Addiction_

Sasuke snagged the paper before Naruto could hide it. He was onto Sasuke in a flash.

"Teme! Give it BACK!"

Sasuke ignored the jumping blond and stretched his hand high up. He frowned in concentration as he scrutinized the paper.

Naruto had turned tomato with embarrassment and was yelling all sorts of curses and profanities, all the while trying in vain to retrieve that piece of paper.

Finally, Sasuke turned a skeptical eye towards him. "A cow?"

Naruto scowled and nearly dropped dead from the shame. "No you idiot nincompoopery son of a twit. That was you."

"What!" Sasuke flinched visibly from the unintended insult. "All right, don't tell me that the dead-looking housefly thing on top of me was you."

Naruto took that as a personal invitation to beat the crap out of him.

"My." _punch_ "Drawing." _kick_ "Does." _smack_ "**NOT**." _scratch_ "Suck!" His screeching got louder and shriller with each word and Sasuke pondered the advantages of saving his ears over dodging.

Naruto did not give him time to think, however and Sasuke had to quickly jump away to avoid another barrage of attacks. 

"Fine," he conceded while doing backflip to avoid the _shuriken_. "At least the position was interesting."


End file.
